1. Field
This disclosure relates to data stored in an object storage system and a method for storing and accessing immutable objects as if they were mutable by using time information and hashing with objects in the object storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data stored as electronic files. File systems allow files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store files on one or more storage devices. File systems store files on storage media such as hard disk drives and silicon storage devices. In contrast, the system described herein involves data items stored as a plurality of objects in an object storage system. Object storage systems may provide a simpler instruction set and improved storage and access efficiencies compared to a traditional file system. Applications may store large numbers of documents, images, audio, videos and other data items as a plurality of objects using an object storage system.